The use of cargo bars for sectioning off cargo loads is well known. Typically, a cargo carrying truck box has opposed side walls and often it happens that a partial load needs to be transported and that cargo load likely needs to be held in place in the truck box. Cargo bars are elongate extendable/contractible members (e.g., telescoping square tubes) having end pads that can be forcibly pressed against the side walls to grip the flat surfaces of the side walls and hold the cargo bars in place. The bar is butted against the partial load and the ends of the cargo bar pressed into the side walls to fix the bar and thereby retain the load. It will be apparent that although such use is a typical use of the “cargo bar” there are many applications and this description is intended to provide an understanding of the inventive concept and is not intended to limit the applicability of the product of this invention.
The cargo bar as explained above relies on opposing pressure gripping end portions and typically encompasses thin rubber or elastameric pads at the opposed ends which function as a slip resistant facing and also to avoid damage to the opposing walls. An important characteristic of truck box application for the cargo bars of the prior art is that the walls will resistively flex to enhance or generate ongoing pressure gripping.
As explained the applications for the cargo bar varies and one important consideration is the use of the bar in applications where the opposing walls do not resistively flex. In such instances the forced expansion can cause damage e.g., to the non-flexing side walls or to the cargo bar itself.